kpopphungergamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Contestant ideas
Put your suggestion in the comments below, or log in or sign up to edit this page! :Please do not erase any entries from this list unless they are offensive! KPopp does not accept other YouTubers as contestant ideas. Contestant ideas in the Sims 3 Hunger Games! Famous people Musicians * Adele * Akon * Alexandra Stan * Andrea Bocelli * Anna Kendrick * Arianna Grande * Avril Lavigne * Beyonce * Calvin Harris * Chris Brown * Christina Aguileria * Conchita Wurst (drag queen who won the Eurovision Song Contest) * David Guetta * Demi Lovato * Ed Sheeran * Ellie Goulding * Elvis Presley * Eminem * Emma Fedez * Freddie Mercury * Hannah Reid * Inna * Iggy Azelea * Jay Z * Jennifer Lopez * Jessie.J * Joe Jonas * Katy Perry * Ke$ha * Kevin Jonas * Lady Gaga * Lana Del Rey * Laura Pausini * Lea Salonga * Lil Wayne * London Grammar * Lorde * Madonna * Marilyn Monroe * Marina & The Diamonds * Mel Gibson * Michael Jackson * Mikky Evo * Nick Jonas * Nicki Minaj * P!nk * Pete Burns (Dead or Alive) * Present Image * Pharell Williams * Pitbull * PSY * Reba * Rihanna * Robin Thicke * Selena Gomez * Shakira * Skrillex * Snoop Dogg * Tiziano * Ferro * Zedd Movie and TV stars *Aaryn Gries (The Racist Big Brother Girl) * Abby Lee * Adam Sandler * Alexander Ludwig * Amanda Bynes old version ''' * Amandla Stenberg * Amy Poehler * Andy Biersack * Angelina Jolie * Brad Pitt * Bridgit Mendler * Charlie Sheen * Chuck Norris * Connie Britton * Courtney Cox * David Boreanaz * David Schwimmer * Dr. Phil * Dule Hill * Ellen DeGeneres * Emily Deschanel * Gerald Butler * Jacqueline Emerson * Jennifer Aniston * Jennifer Lawrence * Johnny Depp * Justin Timberlake * Kate (Kate plus 8) * Kris Jenner * Khloe Kardashian * '''Kristen Stewart * Leven Rambin * Lindsay Lohan * Lisa Kudrow * Macklemore * Madalina * Ghenea * Martha Stewart * Mary-Kate and Ashley Olson * Matt Le Blanc * Matthew Perry * Melissa McCarthy * Mike "The Situation" * Morgan Freeman * Nicolas Cage * Nicole Polizzi (Snooki) * Nina Burns (America's Next Topmodel) * Oana Gregory * Oprah Winfrey * Rhupaul(drag queen) * Paris Hilton * Park Bom * Rick Ross * Robert Downey Jr. * Robert Pattinson * Sarah Jessica Parker * Sally Struthers * Simon Cowell * Sofia Vergra * Tanisha (Bad Girls Club) * Taylor Lautner * Tina Fey * Tom Cruise (During his nutty in love with Katie Holmes years) * Tyra Banks * Will Ferrell * Will Smith * Adam Savage (Mythbusters) * Jamie Hyneman (Mythbusters) * Charlie Sheen (Crazy version) Other famous people *The Queen * Mitt Romney * Black Beard ( pirate ) * Lorena Bobbitt ( Lady Who Chopped her husbands part off in the 90's ) *Barack Obama *Kim Jong-un *Prince William *Abrahamn Lincoln *Sweet Brown ("Ain't nobody got time for that" woman) *Naomi Van As (famous hockeystar) *Kelly Kelly (WWE Diva) *Aj Styles (TNA) *Brian Scalabrine *LeBron James *George Washington *Terio (ooh kill em) *Kpopp herself *Michelle Obama * Adolf Hitler * Eva Braun *Sarah Palin * Katie Hopkins (Please look her up on Youtube she is hated in the UK). * Perez Hilton * George Zimmerman * Donald Sterling KPopp Created Characters *Drunk Grandma *Purple Onion Lady *The Neighbor * Tracy Facade *The Slave *Vaggysunshine (from pregnant challenge) *Bridgit Barf-Field * Slut Mcgee *Bleeding Rivers (Elder Scrolls Online) * Cocoa Puffs (High School Dreams) * The Crazy Werewolf Lady (Sims Facade) * Lady Judge (The Sims Medieval) * Tara Dikov (America's Next Top Model) * Skank Kpoppf (Desperate Housewives) Video game characters Saints Row *Shaundi (SR2) *Shaundi (SRTT+4) *Kinzie Kenzington *Viola DeWyntr *Tanya Wynters *Tammy Tolliver GTA *Carmen Ortiz (GTA IV) *Kate McReary (GTA IV) *Niko Bellic (GTA IV) *Franklin (GTA V) *Micheal de Santa (GTA V) *Trevor (GTA V) *CJ (Gta San Andreas) *Kiki *Amanda de Santa (GTA V) *James de Santa ( GTA V) *Tracey de Santa (GTA V) *Lamer Davis *Runt Denise (Mom Franklin) *Simeon *Lester * Crazy bride lady BioShock *Elizabeth *Daisy Fitzroy *Booker Dewitt *Andrew Ryan *Zachary Comstock *Cornelius Slate Dating Simulators *Arielle *Chaneeka (Hot Dog Lady) YASSSS *Dominique (bitch from bitch simulator) *Teddy Emmick *Landon Emmick (creepy version) *Mina (Man, I hate Indie Games) *Sophie (Man, I hate Indie Games) *Jinie (Man, I hate indie Games) * Teddy Ass * Ariane B Beyond Two Souls *Ryan *Cole *Jay *Shimisani Heavy Rain *Madison *Norman *Lauren *Scott *Jason Barbie Dreamhouse Party *Barbie *Ken *Barbie *Nikki *Teresa Others *Naegi Makoto (Dangan Ronpa) * Tommy (The Novelist) *Demon (Banished Livestream) *Journal Girl *Journal Mother * Ditsy Titsy/ The valley girl(Wipeout) * Fujisaki Chihiro (Dangan Ronpa) * Nevermind Sonia (Super Dangan Ronpa 2) Walking Dead *Kenny *Duck *Katjaa *Carly *Doug *Lilly *Larry *Omid *Christa *Ben *Vernon *Joyce * Rebecca * Jane Minecraft *Steve *Creeper *Enderman Movie and TV characters The Hunger Games *Foxface *Finnick *Glimmer *Cato *Johanna Mason *Blight *Mags *Annie Cresta *Rue *Enobaria *Mags *Haymitch Aberthany *Effie Trinket *President Snow *President Alma Coin *Clove *Thresh *Beetee *Wiress *Gloss *Cashmere *Primrose Everdeen Other movie and TV characters *The 10th Doctor (Doctor Who) *The 11th Doctor (Doctor Who) * Rose Tyler (Doctor Who) *Donna Noble (Doctor Who) * Ace McShane (Doctor Who) * Captain Jack Harkness (Doctor Who) * The Master (Doctor Who) * Rassilon (Doctor Who) *Bella Swan (Twilight) *Batman *The Joker *Superman *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Lindsay Naegle (Businesswoman from The Simpsons) *Peter Griffin *Daryl Dixon (The Walking Dead) *Beth Greene (The Walking Dead) * Michonne (The Walking Dead) * Carol Peletier (The Walking Dead) *Carly Shay (iCarly) *Sam Puckett (iCarly) *Freddie Benson (iCarly) *Tori Vega (Victorious) *Zack Martin (The Suite Life on Deck) *Cody Martin (The Suite Life on Deck) * Dale Gribble (King Of The Hill) *Dylan Sprouse *Cole Sprouse *London Tipton (The Suite Life on Deck) *Maddie Fitzpatrick (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) *Bailey Pickett (The Suite Life on Deck) *Jessie Prescott (Jessie) *Max Russo (Wizard of waverly place) *Justin Russo (Wizard of waverly place) *Fat Amy (Pitch Perfect) *Regina George (Mean Girls) *Shrek *Fiona (From Shrek) *Cinderella *Snow White *Tinkerbell *Merida (Brave) *Elsa (Frozen) *Anna (Frozen) *Kristoff (Frozen) *Hans (Frozen) *Ariel (From the Little Mermaid) *Teddy Duncan (good luck Charlie) *Amy Duncan (good luck Charlie) *Peter Pan *Hook (Peter Pan) *Iron man *Frodo (lord of the rings) *Grandalf (lord of the rings) *The Hulk *Spiderman *Inspector Gadget *Ron Burgundy *Brick Tamland *Captin America *Sailor Moon *Sailor Venus *Glen Coco *Cher (Clueless) *Ferris Bueller *Gretchen Weiners (Mean Girls) * Karen Smith (Mean Girls) *Frankie Heck (The Middle) *Cat Valentine (Victorious) *Dora The Explorer * Aria Montgomery(Pretty Little Liars) * Hanna Marin (Pretty Little Liars) * Emily Fields (Pretty Little Liars) * Spencer Hastings (Pretty Little Liars) * Mona Vanderwaal (Pretty Little Liars) * Alison Di-Luarentis (Pretty Little Liars) * Jenna Hamilton (Awkward) * Sadie Saxton (Awkward) * Valerie Marks (Awkward) * Edward Cullen (Twilight Saga) * Elena Gilbert (The Vampire Diaries) * Scott McCall (Teen Wolf TV Series) * Allison Argent (Teen Wolf TV Series) * Derek Hale (Teen Wolf TV Series) * Stiles Stilinski (Teen Wolf TV Series) * Lydia Martin (Teen Wolf TV Series) * Basket Case (From "The Breakfast Club") * Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock) *Joffrey (Game of Thrones) * Michel Scott from The Office U.S. (or anyone else from The Office U.S. it!) * Sam Winchester (Supernatural) * Dean Winchester (SUpernatural) * Crowely (Supernatural) * Castiel (Supernatural) * Charlie Bradbury (Supernatural) * Metatron (Supernatural) * Piper (Orange is the New Black) * Alex (Orange is the New Black) * Vivian Harmon (American Horror Story) * Sister Jude (American Horror Story: Asylum) * Dot (American Horror Story: Freakshow) * Beth (American Horror Story: Freakshow) * Chanel Oberlin (Scream Queens) * Phil Dunphy (Modern Family) * Gloria Pritchett (Modern Family) * Rayna Jaymes (Nashville) * Deacon Claybourne (Nashville) * Juliette Barnes (Nashville) Other fictional characters *Tris (Beartice) Prior (Divergent * Tobias Eaton (Divergent * Percy Jackson *Annabeth Chase *Clarisse La Rue *VaggySunshine KPopp (KPopp Pregnant Challenge) *Jeff the Killer *Elsa (Frozen) *Hatsune Miku *Hannibal Lecter *Beavis *Buttplu *Homer Simpson *Keisha Fabo *Kim Possible *Severus Snape *Dumbledore * Ginny Weasley * Umbridge *Sheldon Cooper *Cinderella *Cartman *Kenny McCormick *Freddy Krueger *Ronald McDonald *Shanaynay (Shane Dawson) *Captain Jack Sparrow *Johnny Bravo *Johnny Test *Ivana Bangkok (Saving COD) *Maurice Moss (IT Crowd) P.S. Call him Moss. *Billy the Puppet (Saw franchise) *Sportacus *Korra (The Legend of Korra) * Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Aang (Avatar: The Last Aribender) *Flo (from the Progressive commercials) *Jake( from State Farm) *Darth Vader *Spongebob *Squidward *Legolas (from Lord of the Rings) *Frodo (from Lord of the Rings) *Aragorn (from Lord of the Rings) *Sofia the First (from Sofia The First) *Steve (from Minecraft) *Clint Barton/Hawkeye (from The Avengers) *Feliciano Varags/Italy (from Hetalia: Axis Powers) *Tomoyo Sakagami (from Clannad) *Santa Claus *Lindsay (Total Drama) *Tyler (Total Drama) *Duncan (Total Drama) *Izzy (Total Drama) *Shawn (Total Drama) *Owen (Total Drama) *Noah (Total Drama) *Heather (Total Drama) *Gwen (Total Drama) *Zoey (Total Drama) *Carrie (Total Drama: Ridonculous Race) *Devin (Total Drama: Ridonculous Race) *Emma (Total Drama: Ridonculous Race) *Kitty (Total Drama: Ridonculous Race) *Josee (Total Drama: Ridonculous Race) *Jacques (Total Drama: Ridonculous Race) *Brody (Total Drama: Ridonculous Race) *Geoff (Total Drama: Ridonculous Race) * the Easter Bunny * Snow White * Marty Mcfly (The Back to the Future Series) * Doc Brown (The Back to the Future Series) * Dory (Finding Nemo) * Marlin (Finding Nemo) * Nemo (Finding Nemo) Category:Ideas